Amores de Verão
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Pansy achava que não era nada, talvez apenas um amor de verão. Fic presente para Arya B. fórum 6v, seção Harry/Pansy.


Fic presente para Arya.B, no Amigo Secreto Violeta da seção Harry/Pansy do fórum 6v.

**Amores de Verão****  
****Adriana Swan**

Blaise não tinha certeza se entendia Harry e Pansy.

- Não vou me envolver com ele, Blaise, ele é tão _grifinório_. Não mesmo. - Ela repetia sua ladainha todas as manhãs depois de passar o café inteiro trocando olhares com Potter do outro lado do grande salão.

Mas todos os dias olhava para Harry mesmo assim.

Para você que não sabe, Pansy sempre foi uma dessas pessoas complicadas para as quais os dias quentes a fazem suar desagradavelmente e os dias frios a fazem tremer incontrolavelmente, uma dessas pessoas que nunca esta satisfeita com nada. Não que Blaise achasse Potter muito diferente. Ele estava sempre se reclamando da guerra e de mil e uma outras coisas, mas será que o grande Harry Potter sobreviveria ao tédio de dias de paz? Zabini tinha lá suas dúvidas.

Vai ver era por isso que Harry olhava para Parkinson todos os dias no café.

- Além do mais, Potter nunca se envolveria comigo, Blaise, sou muito sonserina para _ele_. - Ela continuava num misto de orgulho e mágoa.

Não que não fosse verdade. Potter com certeza buscava companhias bem diferentes da de Pansy, mas se fosse para fazer uma análise, diria que ele tinha um gosto peculiar para mulheres: primeiro a Cho Chang, corvinal, jogadora de quadribol, alguma inteligência e um boa dose de futilidade (e bonita, muito bonita); segundo a Ginny Weasley, grifinória, jogadora de quadribol, alguma inteligência e lhe faltando uma boa dose de futilidade (e bonita, muito bonita). Talvez Potter procurasse por algo mais... algo que tirasse seus dias do tédio.

E todos os dias ele olhava para Pansy durante o café.

- E você sabe o que penso dele, isso nunca vai mudar._ Não mesmo_. - Ela falava teimosa enquanto Blaise suspirava. Nunca diga nunca, Pansy.

Zabini não sabia mais se era coincidência ou birra, mas eles pareciam frequentar os mesmos lugares nas mesmas horas. A biblioteca depois do almoço, os jardins depois da aula, os campos nos fins de semana. Sempre trocavam os mesmos olhares, um misto de despeito e curiosidade, e todas as semanas o ciclo se repetia.

- E você _sabe _o que ele pensa de mim, Blaise, não vai mudar.

E lá íamos nós de volta ao começo do círculo vicioso que se chamava Harry e Pansy.

- Porque você acha que ele olha tanto para mim? - ela indagou um dia durante o café, com o cenho franzido.

Pelo menos aquela era uma pergunta diferente, mesmo que o tema fosse o mesmo. O rapaz negro nem precisou erguer os olhos de seu café ou perguntar quem era o "ele" a que ela se referia. Era sempre ele. Sempre.

- Vai ver ele olha para você porque você olha demais para ele – respondeu, bebericando seu café amargo.

- _Não mesmo_. Eu não olho muito para ele, ele é que olha para mim, ai eu retribuo o olhar – ela falou empinando o nariz orgulhosa.

Certo. Será que era isso que Potter dizia para si mesmo? Que só olhava para ela porque ela olhava para ele? Como disse antes, Harry e Pansy eram dessas pessoa muito complicadas.

- Não é um encontro com ele, Blaise, eu não ia me encontrar com Potter – ela desdenhou revirando os olhos para o teto -, mas nós temos que resolver essa situação! Não aguento mais ficar esbarrando com ele pelos corredores, aulas e em todos os lugares que vou. E ele tem que parar de ficar me vigiando no café, é muito irritante.

Zabini não tinha como saber se ela mentia para ele ou para si mesma, mas achou por bem não perguntar. Logo porque, se acha irritante esbarrar em alguém o tempo todo, poderia ser uma boa se ela parasse de ir aos mesmos lugares que ele vai.

- Eu não o beijei, _juro_, não sei o que deu nele. - Ela falava baixo na mesa do café, pela primeira vez em meses evitando olhar para Potter do outro lado do salão. - Num minuto estávamos conversando e no seguinte... _não sei como foi acontecer_.

Mas aconteceu. E de novo e de novo.

- O que você acha de Potter? - ela perguntou enquanto brincava com o mingau em seu prato, sem olhar para o amigo – Eu sei tudo que ele é, mas... queria saber sua opinião.

- Acho ele muito grifinório.

- Ah.

E ela não tornou a perguntar isso.

E o tempo passou e os olhares diminuíram e os encontros deixaram de ser tão frequentes. Já não se viam na biblioteca, já não se esbarravam nos jardins. Pansy já não falava em Potter e Potter já não olhava para Pansy. E assim voaram as semanas e Harry e Pansy saíram da mente de Blaise Zabini como se nunca tivesse acontecido e talvez, nem tenha acontecido mesmo.

Pansy Parkinson já era outra pessoa, mas feliz e divertida que antes.

E o Potter... bem, ele era Harry Potter de novo.

Naquele dia no café, enquanto bebericava seu café amargo, Blaise não pôde deixar de pensar que não havia nada como o tempo para apagar qualquer coisa ou mesmo qualquer pessoa.

- Blaise, você já viveu um amor de verão? - perguntou Pansy, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto devorava uma enorme fatia de bolo de chocolate.

- Que tipo?

- Daqueles que são intensos, mas que você sabe que só vão durar uma estação – ela explicou, nunca tirando os olhos do bolo.

- Não, e você?

- Estou vivendo um. - Ela comentou com a boca cheia.

- Em segredo é? - ele riu. - Alguém que eu conheça?

Pansy sorriu.

- Acredite, Blaise, você não vai querer saber. _Não mesmo._


End file.
